Heaven and Hell Collide
by Lorandri
Summary: FMA AU: Angel!Roy / Demon!Ed He chose to sell his soul to the demon, witout a second thought. But Edward never expected an Angel to appear, never expected to fall in love either. Will Roy be able to save Edwards damned soul, or are they both doomed? Rated M for Ed's Potty mouth
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first AU story ever. Just a quick warning, this story is inspired by some Supernatural. Witch!Edward, Demon!Edward and Angel!Roy. This is also a RoyXEd story. It will only be two to three chapters, with the second being much longer than this, as this is just the prologue. Thank you for reading**

* * *

"You have got to be shitting me" Edward rasped out as he stared at his reflection

 _Edward had been through a lot, there was no denying that. His dabbling caused his brothers death, caused the loss of two of his limbs. But instead of learning his lesson, he continued to dabble with what no human should dabble with in the hopes of getting his brother back. The demon that had appeared had smiled, had dangled his brothers life in front of his eyes, all with an agenda that he had not cared about at that time. He had said yes. He had sold his soul without a second thought._

 _If he was being honest to himself, he would have said yes a hundred times over if it meant that Al would come back to life. His soul was nothing compared to the life of his brother. Al had appeared behind Ed, understandably confused as he watched him kiss another man that he didn't know from Adam._

 _But Ed had made another mistake. His trade had a time line. His brother would stay alive, that at least he had made sure of. What he didn't ask, was how long he had before his payment came due. He had barely gotten Al back to their flat before he started hearing the dogs. Of course, Al couldn't hear them. His soul wasn't up for the taking._

Edward let out a hiss as he pulled at his hair, his eyes changing color as he did so.

 _He had made sure to start a fight with Al, the only thing he could think of to get Al not to come looking for him. The things he had said, none of it true, yet all of it things that Al had always wondered about. He wish he could re-assure his brother as he stared at him, his eyes wide with tears. But that wouldn't have helped keep Al safe. Instead, Ed had turned around and walked out, his last words to his brother echoing in his head._

 ** _I want nothing to do with you anymore. You are nothing but a burden to me_**

 _Ed had cried as he ran. He wasn't ashamed of admitting that to anyone. But he ran, just to get as far away from Al before the dogs finally closed in on him. The demon had appeared again as he could feel the dogs breath on his face._

 _"You really should have thought the deal out a bit. Most people ask how long they have."_

 _"I didn't figure that you would be so impatient to get my soul" Ed had bit back._

 _"Not impatient, just not in the mood to watch you try to find a way out of it." The demon said with a shrug. "You'll love what I have planned for you though."_

 _At that, Edward had to frown. "I sold you my soul. Surely you're just going to send it to hell?"_

 _"Oh Edward, you still haven't figured it out have you?" it said with a wicked grin, making Ed's stomach turn. "If I send your soul to hell, it will take years to turn you into the demon I need you to be. No, instead I'm just going to turn you into a demon right now. We'll skip all the torture that would normally be necessary."_

 _Ed let out a hiss. "Why do you want me to be a demon?"_

 _"I need a pawn on my chess board after all." The demon said with a laugh, snapping his fingers._

Ed didn't care to recall the rest. Turning away from his reflection, he went back into the dark room he would be staying in. Not that he needed to sleep anymore. He didn't need much of anything anymore. He had to admit, that was one of the perks of his new life. If you could call it that.

He sat down on the bed, picking up the photo he had discarded onto the mattress moments ago. He scanned the picture slowly, taking in as much details as possible.

His first task was easy. Kill the target.

With a sigh, Edward dropped the photo again, getting to his feet. He had to stop wasting time and get it done.

" _You can't exactly go out like that"_

Edward let out a growl, turning to face the demon. "Why not."

" _You might have told Al off, but there are still other people who will recognize you. I suppose I can help you with this change."_

Ed didn't have time to reply before the sound of fingers snapping filled his ears. Of course, with the sound the bastard had disappeared without explanation, leaving Edward stood in the empty room, staring at his hands. Nothing felt different. He felt just like he always did. With a shrug, he turned back to the door, his image in the mirror catching his eye.

"No" Edward breathed as he took a step closed, inspecting his face. He still looked the same, well, sort of. His lips seemed fuller, his eyes bigger. His hair seemed softer, longer even. With a shiver running down his spine, he glanced down at his body. Sure enough, he was still shorter than most men, almost the height of a petite woman. But what really caught his attention was the two bulges under his shirt.

He had breasts. Edward Elric had breasts. He had turned into a woman.

It was all he could do to not lose it, trying to remind himself that this had all been for Al. It didn't really help.

* * *

Roy hated this place. Not because of the people, but because of the smell. It smelled like rotting flesh. Of course, he knew why it smelled like that. That was the whole reason he had to be there. To save them. These idiots oblivious to the dangers surrounding them.

With a sigh, he shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, resting against the wall of the coffee shop, his eyes scanning the people as they passed him. He knew someone had made a deal recently. There was a wail each time a soul was sold, an Angel in heaving crying at the loss. He hated the sound to his very core. That's why he decided.

He had to save the lost soul before it was too late.

Shifting his head slightly, he continued to scan the people, looking for the telltale sign of a lost soul. Usually he could track the lost soul to a point, yet this time, the soul almost seemed to have disappeared completely. It was so disconcerting, it had him rattled. And Roy was never rattled.

His eyes landed on a demon disguised as a human, not having noticed his presence. Letting out a low growl, he shifted his gaze. He didn't have time to chase down every demon in the place. Wrinkling his nose in disgust as the demon passed by him, the smell of putrid flesh only noticeable to his kind nearly making him gag.

Regaining his composure, he watched as a golden haired woman stepped out of a building, a strange look on her face. Had he not been staring at her, he would have missed the flash in her eyes, making him push away from the wall in a start. He watched carefully as she scanned the street, before heading off in the direction of the military headquarters.

Without thinking twice, Roy was moving, following the golden haired demon.

* * *

Ed really didn't have time to struggle with what it meant to be a woman. He was a demon now. Demons had no gender. Demons had meat suits. He had just been lucky that his meat suite had turned out to be his original body. After all, it had been the nearest empty body.

He could feel the other demons nearby. It was like this city was the center of activity for his kind. It made sense, really. Central was.. well… central, really.

Shaking his head, his hair flowing across his back with the motion, he turned left, his feet seeming to know exactly which way to go to get to his current target.

Maes Hughes, Ed recalled, was a military officer. Killing him would have proven difficult had he been human. But he also knew that Maes would be leaving to go home soon, to his wife and child, and he wouldn't be expecting a woman to attack him so suddenly. That was what he was counting on as he neared the headquarters, watching as Maes left the building just on time.

Ed waited for him to turn the corner before picking up his pace, his hand reaching for the dagger he had tucked away. Everything was going according to plan.

That was until a hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him back.

"What the Fuck!" Ed hissed as the figure pulled him into an alleyway, out of sight.

"You can't kill him."

Edward stared up at the man, his black hair and black eyes barely visible in the streetlight. He had to resist the hiss that was building up in his throat. Something about the man felt… different. "Look, buddy, I don't know what you think I was going to do, but I am merely on my way home." He said with as calm a voice as possible.

"I'm not blind, demon. I know you was about to kill that soldier."

Ed took a step back, his eyes changing from Gold to black. "How do you know what I am?" He hissed, the dagger shifting in his hand.

At this, the man laughed. "You can't hurt me with that. Though, you can try." He added with a smirk. "I know what you are because I hunt your kind."

"What do you mean you hunt my kind? What exactly are you?"

The man frowned, his eyes flashing white for a split second. "How can you not know what I am… Wait… How long have you been topside?"

"Topside?" Ed repeated, getting agitated by the way this man was making him feel stupid.

"How long were you in hell." He stated, seemingly agitated as well.

"I haven't been in hell yet." Ed answered with a shrug.

Frowning, the man took a step forward, making ed take a step back. "You're the lost soul… why are you already a demon?" He breathed, making Ed frown up at him. He took another step closer, but this time Ed didn't move. "I didn't even get a chance to save you… that's not how this works." He growled, taking a final step closed, his breath hot on Eds face.

"Save me?" Ed breathed. "How exactly did you want to do that. I sold my soul, there's no way out of that."

With a growl, the man grabbed Eds hand, pulling him down the street, completely ignoring Eds protest. "I think we need to talk, somewhere private."


	2. Heaven and Hell collide

Edward watched as the man paced back and forth in the apartment, an angry look on his face. He had realized rather quickly that it was useless trying to get away from the man, he seemed much stronger than Ed was currently.

Stopping with an angry growl, the man turned to face Ed, his eyes flashing white for a second time since they met. "This is wrong!" He hissed at Ed.

"Tell me about it." Ed grumbled back, his eyes focused on the man. "You still haven't told me anything about who or what you are, yet you kidnapped me from the streets."

Another growl escaped the mans lips. "I don't usually have to explain what I am to a demon. If that damn mongrel had followed the agreement, he wouldn't have changed you without your initiation in hell."

"Well, he did, and I need some explanations." Ed said with a growl of his own.

The man stared him up and down, before sighing, the anger still present, but not aimed at him as much as it had been. "Fine. My name is Roy. I'm an Angel."

Ed let out a scoff, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. There's no such thing."

The man, Roy, glared at Ed, lowering his voice as he spoke, making him sound so much more dangerous. "You believe in demons, but not in Angels. Are you that stupid?" Before Ed could continue, Roy touched his forehead, making Ed flinch back.

"What the Hell!" Ed growled, his voice seemingly deeper than it had been, making his eyes go wide in surprise.

"I cant take you serious when you're not yourself. Your not a woman, you shouldn't be masquerading as one." Roy stated as he moved towards the window.

"Uh… thanks?" Ed muttered, staring at Roy's back. There really was something different about this man, or Angel, if he could believe in such fairy tales.

"Look, usually when a soul is sold, I have some time to try and save the soul. That's the agreement I have that _Demon_. That seems to have been nullified now, though." He stated as he glanced back at Ed over his shoulder. "If he turned you without giving you at least a year, turned you without proper initiation, then it means our agreement is over."

"What agreement?" Ed asked as he took a step closer to Roy.

With another sigh – he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight – Roy turned to face the demon, his eyes somber. "We have been in a near eternal fight, me and that _Mongrel_. After fighting for such a long time with no real outcome, we decided on an Agreement. He would purchase souls from the hopeless who summoned him, but he would always give them a minimum of one year. The year I had full control to try and save their soul. If I succeeded, the contract with the demon would be nullified. If not, the soul would be sent to Hell for five years to be 'Trained'. That made sure that there was no blood-thirsty demons running about, not knowing anything of the world beyond the human understanding."

"So why..." Ed started, yet he couldn't finish the sentence.

"He didn't want me to have a chance to save you." Roy growled, turning to face the window again. "He obviously knows something about you that I do not."

Edward let out a low laugh. "What's so special about me. I sold my soul to save my brother."

"There must be something about you… something only you would be capable of doing."

This made Ed think. Sure, his father had been a he-witch of sorts, and Edward had his fathers brains. He had no problem performing rituals that most witches had had problems with. But surely then the Demon would have gone after his father. The man had been dead for years. That's when the thought occurred to him, making him turn his back on the Angel as he spoke.

"I was a witch, you know. Even if I was given the year that you had agreed to, my soul would not be salvageable. Witches go to hell, no matter what."

Ed turned as he suddenly felt Roy's hand on his arm, only to stare up into his onyx eyes, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Even witches' souls can be saved, Edward. Every soul has the chance to be saved." Roy spoke, his eyes seemingly determined. "i will save your soul. The agreement was not met, therefore, I have every right to try and get your soul back."

"I don't really need your help." Ed muttered. If Ed got his soul back, surely Al would die again. No-matter the cost, Ed would not sacrifice his brother for his soul.

"What you bought with your soul will stay as is." Roy muttered, seemingly reading Eds mind. "What was purchased cannot be taken back by the Demon. He could try, but there are other Angels watching. He wouldn't get far."

"Al would be safe?" Ed breathed out, staring up at the impossible man in front of him.

"Yes." Roy said with a nod, letting go of Edwards arm. "Now, whether you want my help or not, you're stuck with me. Angels aren't easy to get rid of." He added with a smirk. "Our first step to getting your soul back is to figure out why he had you target that man."

"He's an investigator. According to the file the Demon gave me, he was investigating a demon in the military." Ed stated with a shrug.

"So he was poking his nose where it shouldn't be." Roy said with a frown. "Surely, that means that the military is the Demons target. Why else would he go out of his way to try and keep the demon hidden."

"What would a demon want with the military?" Ed asked, walking over to the single bed, dropping down onto it.

"If I was a demon, then the military would probably be the best way to spread the word of wishes being fulfilled."

"Wishes being fulfilled?" Ed growled, his eyes turning black once more. "How is being turned into this a wish being filled?"

Roy stared at the boy for a moment, waiting for his eyes to turn gold again before speaking. "You know, you're nothing like the demons I've met before."

"In what way?" Ed asked, curious.

"Firstly, you don't smell like you've been rotting in a basement." Roy lifted his hand to stop Ed from interrupting him. "You're not aggressive, you're not blood-thirsty. You're bordering on being human. Except for the creepy eyes."

"Your eyes aren't much better." Ed growled out, crossing his arms across his chest, making Roy grin.

"A side effect from being down here so long. My celestial form is growing… tired."

"What?" Ed blurted out, his arms dropping to his side.

"Angels aren't meant to be down here so long. I was due to return when I heard the cry. I couldn't just leave knowing a soul was being taken."

Edward seemed quiet, taking in what the Angel was saying, a wave of guilt filling his chest where his soul used to be. He was the cause this Angel had not returned home.

Home… something Ed no longer had.

Why was he letting this Angel help him in the first place? He had no-where to return to. He had broken his only tie to human life, so there was no reason for him to go back to being a part of that life.

This Angel had a home to return to though. And he was keeping him from doing that. Why? Because he was different? Well screw that.

With determination, Edward got up, his eyes turning Black again, this time with no intention of changing back. Recalling the grin the demon had worn when he had taken his soul, Edward did his best to pull the same face, walking up to Roy.

"You honestly think you can save me, _Angel?_ Who said I wanted to be saved in the first place? I was a witch, and now I'm a demon. I've upgraded! No way am I letting a creature from heaven take that away from me. I am _Happy_ being a damned soul." Ed drawled, as he came to stop right in front of the angel, staring up into his eyes with his pitch black orbs. "I don't want to be saved. Being human is not what I called being saved."

Edward started walking past Roy, only stopping when he felt the hot hand wrap around his arm. "You cant lie to me, Edward, even if you tried."

Swallowing hard, Edward turned to face the Angel again. "I am _not_ Lying, Roy. I do not need to be saved. I knew what I was getting into when I said yes. Now, do me a favor Angel, and buzz off." He snapped, yanking his arm out of Roy's grasp. He turned to leave, but came face to face with the Demon who had taken his soul.

" _Hello there, pet._ " It cooed, making Edward growl. He had no time to react before being pulled behind Roy, the Angel standing in front of him protectively. Edward had the strangest sensation of feathers wrapping around him protectively, but pushed the sensation to the back of his mind as he focused on the Demon and Angel in front of him.

" _Hello Roy Mustang… I haven't seen you in what… 300 years?"_

Roy let out a growl, his hand on Eds arm tightening slightly. "We have a lot more than pleasantries to discuss, Mongrel."

" _Why, Roy, I thought we were old friends. You cant even spare me a friendly hello?_ " The Demon spoke, a fake hurt on his face.

"Don't fuck with me, Demon. We had an agreement which you broke when you converted this boy's soul."

" _Agreement? I was merely playing your game until the right person came along. I'd have you return him to me now, thanks._ " He said as he reached for Edward, making Roy snarl.

"He is not going with you. You can get bent."

" _You know, for an Angel, you sure have a bad mouth. What would your father say?"_ He said Mockingly as he seemed to circle the two, Roy moving to constantly face him, pulling Ed with him. " _What's this kid to you, anyway? He's nothing more than a witch."_

"What do you want with him?" Roy growled, ignoring the question.

" _Oh, right. This is the part where the bad guy spills his plans, right? Wrong. What I want with him is none of your business. What is, is what will happen to you if you don't let him go._ " It said as the red eyes flashed, a threatening howl following suite.

Ed let out an involuntary shiver at the sound, memories of his transformation to demon coming to mind. Without thinking, Ed wrapped his free hand around the arm Roy was using to hold on to him.

At the touch, Roy let out a growl, the sensation that had surrounded Edward before, fading, only to be replaced with a gust of wind. The sudden wind threw the demon off guard, long enough for Roy to pull Ed through the door, running into the street, Ed barely keeping up with the Angel.

* * *

Edward dropped to the ground as he tried to catch his breath, Roy standing next to him, his eyes darting around, as if searching for their pursuer.

"Why?" Edward wheezed between breaths. "You should have just handed me over to him."

"You're really not fooling me Edward." Roy said blankly, another gust of wind hitting Edward, almost like an agitated bird…

"You have wings..." Edward blurted out as it hit him, staring up at Roy, making him stare back. Without warning, Roy burst out laughing, the first real smile Ed had seen on his face since they had met. Again, the strange sensation in the pit of his stomach hit him, making him frown.

"No shit, shorty." Roy breathed between laughs, making Ed swing his fist at him, completely missing him of course. "You really aren't a normal Demon, Ed." He added with a smile. "Now, we have to get you out of dodge, since he's just going to keep coming for you, and I need to figure out what he's planning with the military."

"Get me… Fuck you." Ed growled. "I am not a kid. If you are going to go against my wishes to _save my soul_ then I am going with you." Ed stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I can't take you with me, Ed. This is dangerous. Besides, what if the Mongrel comes back?"

"Yeah, what if he comes back. Then all your efforts would be in vain, because I'd go with him without you to stop me."

"Stop fucking around." Roy snapped, another gust of wind hitting Edward, his hair whipping across his face. "Why can't you just accept that I'm going to save your soul?"

"I accept that… not that I want to… but I will not let you go alone." Edward said. "I've never been someone to sit back and watch as others tried to take things on on their own. You might not have known me when I was human, but I was a fighter. Never gave up..."

"And yet, you sold your soul."

Edward growled, stepping closer to Roy, ignoring the sensation it brought. "I traded my soul for my brothers life. I did it, and I would do it again without any second thoughts. You think you know a damn thing about me? You don't know shit!"

"I know you act tough, but you're scared out of your wits. I know you say you don't want to be saved, but you don't want to be damned." Roy wrapped his arm around Edwards waist, a strange look on his face as he continued. "I know you feel a flutter in the pit where your soul should be whenever you get close to me… I know this, Edward, because I feel it too."

"Bullshit." Edward breathed, but didn't dare move.

"Do you know what a soul-mate is, Edward?" Roy asked, a hesitant look in his eyes, making Edward bite his lip, unable to speak. Slowly he nodded though, not trusting his voice. "For Angels, there is no such thing. Nor for Demons, really. Yet, when I saw you leave the building that first time, I saw something in your eyes… something an Angel should never be able to see."

"What?" Edward breathed, not quite sure Roy had heard him. But even if he hadn't, Edward knew what he meant, because he had seen it too. He had pushed it off as a side effect of the change… but now?

"They say that when you see your soul-mates eyes for the first time, you see… well, some describe it as heaven. I think its more like a sign, like a connection… like a puzzle piece that you just know will fit yours."

"That's why you want to save me?" Edward asked, his hand resting on Roy's chest.

"I want to save you for more reasons than one, but yes, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what would happen if we were together. There's never been an angel that became one with a human, let alone a Demon."

"Never?"

"Not until now." Roy breathed, reaching down to claim Edwards lips, his breath caught in his throat. He half expected something to explode. For the world to come to an end. Instead, his lips parted slightly as Roy's tongue explored his mouth, the taste of honey filling his senses. It felt like his body had been set alight, but with a fire of pleasure.

Roy broke the kiss breathlessly, smiling down at Edward. "The world didn't end… that's a relief."

"I wouldn't have cared if it did." Edward breathed, his arms wrapping around Roy's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, as he felt Roy's wings wrap around him. For the first time in his life, Edward felt completely safe.

Again, Roy broke the kiss breathlessly, his hold on Ed never faltering. Glancing around, Roy let out a sigh. "I'd love nothing more than to stay here and be with you, but we need to get your soul undamned before we continue. Kissing you was dangerous enough… any more contact and we might just destroy the world." Roy said, only half-joking.

Edward simply nodded, reluctant to let go of Roy, but doing so any way. He shivered slightly as the warmth of Roy's wings disappeared, only to have Roy take his hand, a gentle smile on his face.

"Come on, Ed, lets get to Central headquarters. I have no doubt the Mongrel is there, trying to speed up his plan."

* * *

Edward glanced around the corner, not really expecting to see all that much. It was nearly midnight, and Central was quiet. Just as he had expected, a single guard stood next to the gate, half asleep he had to guess from the way he was swaying slightly. Glancing back at Roy next to him, he nodded. "One guard. Should be safe to go over the wall."

"Then lets go." Roy agreed, quickly hopping onto the wall, reaching for Edwards hand, pulling him up behind him. They landed on the grass in unison, sprinting towards the far window that had been left open, a gust of wind from Roy's wings pushing them forward faster. Climbing through the window was the easy part of the whole idea. The hard part was finding the demon in question.

At least, that would have been the case if it hadn't been for Roy. He stood in the dark room, an office he had to guess, sniffing the air similar to the way a dog would. Ed stifled a laugh at the sight, biting back his remark about how much he looked like a dog.

"I can smell… Its faint.. but there's definitely a demon in the building right now." Roy said as he pulled Ed towards the door, leaning against it as he slowly peeked into the hallway, stepping into it moments later. Ed didn't dare speak, merely followed Roy as he moved down the hallways as if he had been working here for years.

Perhaps, Edward thought, a smile on his face, Roy worked here in his previous life.

They rounded the corner, a strange smell becoming apparent to Edward, his nose scrunching up in disgust. "Is that how I smell to you?" Ed whispered, Roy stopping for a moment to look back at him as he did.

"No. To me, you smell like… summer." Roy said with a shrug, ignoring when Ed rolled his eyes. "But if we don't get your soul back soon, your body might start to decay. After all, it's not like you eat or sleep, do you?"

A shiver ran up Ed's spine as his words hit home. "You're right… Which way?"

Roy started moving again, pulling Edward with him, his pace having increased from what it had been before. It didn't take them long to reach the room where the smell was originating from. Stopping in front of the door, Roy let out a low growl. "I can't enter."

"What?" Edward asked as he moved closer to the door, inspecting the strange marking on the door, his finger instinctively touching the liquid, bile rising in his throat. "Is this blood?"

"It's a blood-seal. To keep Angels out. That bastard knew I would come for him." Roy hissed, a gust following suite. Edward watched as Roy's hair moved in the wind, wishing he was able to see Roy's wings. He had no doubt in his mind that they were glorious. Just like him.

Shaking his head, Edward moved to wipe the blood from the door, only to have Roy stop him. "It's no use, Ed. The blood has been absorbed into the wood. We'll have to corner that Mongrel another time." He said, disheartened.

Which made Edward Growl. He hated that the Demon had him feeling so defeated. Neither did he like the fact that they had come all the way here, only to have to turn around. Screw that for a glass of milk.

Without a word, Edward pushed open the door, walking into the room, Roy reaching to grab him, only to stop at the sight of another blood-seal on the floor below Edward. Glancing back at the Angel, he smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'll only be a minute love."

Edward moved further into the room, the pink tint on his cheeks slowly fading. Trust him to chose a terrible time to use such a nickname. Behind him he could hear Roy desperately calling out to him to turn back, but he pushed on, his eyes scanning the room slowly. It seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it… These circles… the altar with the bones….

" _It's a summoning ritual. Similar to the one you used to summon me."_

Edward growled as the Demon moved out of the shadows, stopping in front of the altar, a woman following behind him. She seemed different than the Demon, yet not entirely human either.

" _This is Alice, She's my daughter."_

"Daughter?" Edward echoed, staring at the woman as she grinned up at him sheepishly. "How is that even possible?"

" _She's half-human. Her mother was human. I say was, since Alice here ate her way out of her mothers womb. She's such a smart child, has been from conception really._ "

"That's sick." Ed growled, Alice merely shrugging at his words.

" _Its what demons do. Real demons, anyway. I never expected you to be able to, though. You're only a half-breed. Not even a proper one at that."_

"What do you mean?"

" _All these questions. We're not at school you know."_ The demon said with a sigh, before shaking his head. _"I could only convert your consciousness into a demon. The rest of your soul wouldn't be broken without enough time in hell. Don't worry, you'll get there soon. But right now, I need you to do what I intended for you."_

"Fuck that." Edward said with venom in his voice. "I'm not your slave, you cannot control me."

" _Actually..."_ It spoke, flicking his fingers in the air, Edwards body moving towards him against his will. " _I can. You see, I OWN you. I can do to you whatever I want. And right now, I want you to summon my master. Get on with it, Edward."_

* * *

Roy watched from the door, his fingers digging into the wood as Edwards body moved in front of the altar. He knew he was being controlled. He knew that Edward would have to sacrifice what remained of his human soul to summon the Horseman that the Mongrel intended him to summon. And that would cause his soul to be damned for eternity.

How could he let that happen? After several hundred years as an Angel, on his own, watching as humans found their soul-mates, he had finally found his own… and now he was going to lose him?

No. Roy took a deep breath, his fingers loosening their grip.

If he did this quickly, he'd have enough time to shield Edward from the blast that it would cause. The question was whether he was ready to make this sacrifice.

Taking a step back, he focused on the man he wanted to protect. Another step backwards. Another.

"This is so going to sting." Roy muttered, pushing himself forward with all his might, his wings flapping once to give him the boost he needed.

That's when time seemed to stop for him.

Entering the seal was painless. But as his body hit the other side, he let out a pained gasp, the force of it nearly knocking him out. Flapping his wings harder, he continued to push against the seals barrier, biting his lip to stop the pained scream that was caught in his throat.

With a flash, the pain dissipated, and he was moving towards Ed faster than he had ever moved before. Ed let out a startled yelp as Roy wrapped his arms around him, his wings shielding the two of them moments later.

* * *

Edward couldn't believe his eyes.

Roy's wings were onyx, just like his eyes. They were spectacular. Why was he seeing them now? And what was Roy doing in the room… Why was he covered in sweat and blood?

"Roy, what did you do?" Ed breathed, staring up at his pained face, a look of pure hurt in his eyes.

"I couldn't lose you."

"What did you do?"

Slowly Roy lowered his wings, the smell of burning flesh and something else filling Edwards senses. Edward slowly got to his feet, scanning the room… or what was left of it. The room seemed like it had experienced an explosion of some sort, scorch marks against the walls, with two silhouettes burned into the far side wall, with the two of them in the center.

"What?" Edward breathed out again, turning back to Roy, only to let out a gasp. "Your wings!"

Roy got to his feet slowly, his wings hanging behind him, or what was left of them. "I don't really need them anymore."

"Roy… you… you caused the explosion? You shielded me with your wings?"

"I don't need them anymore." Roy repeated, stepping closer to Edward as tears filled his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to leave you even if I tried."

"Roy..." He began again, only to have Roy's lips crash against his, the kiss seeming so much more desperate that they had ever before. Edward leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

This Angel had sacrificed his wings for him… A Demon.

Edward broke the kiss, staring up at Roy with sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. Edward… Killing him released your soul… You're human again..." Roy leaned in and kissed him again, a much shorter kiss than before, before breaking it and looking at him with a completely different look in his eyes. "Now I can be with you… without causing the end of the world."

Edward let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "We can't have the world end just yet, can we."

Roy claimed Edwards lips once more, slowly wrapping his torn wings around them.

Even with broken wings, Roy felt like he was in heaven again. He wouldn't trade his new heaven for anything.

After all, Angels deserved happiness too, Right?


End file.
